


My Cat Of Darkness

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [103]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, darkpoems, emopoems, emotionalpoems, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15/scareystrangeneko18, thedarkemotionalpoems
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 09:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem ^^A poem about cats especially black cats XD





	My Cat Of Darkness

My Cat of Darkness  
Fluffy   
Cuddly   
Creature   
Friendly   
Strange personality   
Consider to be   
Bad luck   
Witches in the eyes   
Little devils   
They are   
Dislike   
Because their black cats   
Shade as the night skies   
Hidden in shadows   
The Cat of the Darkness   
Probably even   
From the under world   
Who cares?   
There precious   
To me   
Like all cats   
Lovable and strange   
Beauty witchy cats   
Of Halloween   
Perfect time   
For dress ups   
And be spooky   
If they don’t have   
A home or place   
Shun away   
They will always   
Have a place   
In my heart   
Be home   
To them   
And   
All cats   
This cat   
Is the shadow   
Of my darkness   
Well hidden ninja   
Pure black shadow   
Darkness cat   
Luring in the night   
Beneath shadows   
Always behind   
My adorable Black Cat   
My Cat of Darkness


End file.
